A Reggae Potato Christmas
is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It is set to premiere on November 28, 2015 http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/game-shakers-a-reggae-potato-christmas/EP022544240012?aid=tvschedule and is a Christmas episode. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip is playing a game on the PearPad. The music in the game is Kenzie's voice. Trip tells the girls and Hudson about Dub's christmas special and plays a promo. Tom Brady is a guest and Dub is a reggae potato. At Dub's special, Dub is rehearsing. Bunny and Ruthless say that the set is good. Dub put a jewish thing on the show. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip then arrive. Dub says he did not help them with the game because of the Christmas special. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip want to be on the show. They tell Dub that the show can get high ratings and Dub says they get paid nothing. At the Christmas special, the show is about to start. Kenzie is very nervous. Dub then arrives and says they will be okay and he does not care if they are nervous. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip are nervous and Bunny and Ruthless copy. Dub and his hair designer also copy. Later, the show starts. Dub starts singing Jingle Bells. Everybody starts dancing when Dub puts fire and fire ends up on Dub's head. Babe, Kenzie, Trip and Hudson try to sing Christmas songs with everybody but Dub, Bunny and Ruthless get in the way. Everybody starts arguing. The show is about to come back. They find that Dub's head is still on fire. The directors try to end the show but Trip says that this will be bad. Hudson will take Dub's parts on the show and Babe will be Santa Claus. Kenzie and Trip are elves. Hudson then dissapears to go to Babe. Dub's head is still on fire and Bunny, Ruthless, and the head designers end it with Ruthless' jacket but Dub's head is on fire. Ruthless flirts with a girl. Babe, Kenzie and Trip play kids and Hudson is still Dub's role. Dub's head is still on fire. Bunny and Ruthless end it with fake sand. Hudson then starts singing. Dub then gets back and starts singing. Babe, Kenzie, Trip and Hudson also sing. Dub's head then gets on fire. They then continue singing but they look depressed when Bunny and Ruthless are using a fire extinguisher on Dub's head. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie *Cree Cicchino as Babe *Thomas Kuc as Hudson *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia * The birthday of Benjamin Flores, Jr., was during the production of this episode. The cast also celebrated his birthday on set while recording this episode. * This is the first Christmas episode of the series, and also for Season 1. * Lane Napper did the choreography for this episode. Gallery Episodes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:2015 Category:2015 airing